1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a decorative product, and more particularly to a combinational storable decoration structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, various different models of decorative products have generally adopted an integral structure or a detachable structure. Although the integral decorative products can be produced and manufactured quickly, the characteristics of an integral structure have also given rise to issues of large volume and inconvenient storage and transportation.
On the other hand, a detachable decoration structure provides a do-it-yourself mechanism for users to assemble the decorative products, but such an arrangement still cannot solve the aforementioned issues of occupying a large space and making storage and transportation of the product inconvenient.
Although the detachable decoration structure can be dissembled and assembled, the detached components still cannot be stored inside one another, and thus this kind of design does not help much in solving the storage and transportation issues.
The present invention provides a structure to overcome the foregoing shortcomings. Furthermore, the present invention applies to general LED circuit technology as decoration structure.